


Ooh and Ahh

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [9]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Myron comes out to Kouen! Kouen confesses!
Relationships: Myron Alexius/Ren Kouen
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ooh and Ahh

**Author's Note:**

> title being based on someone describing bisexuality as "seeing men and going ooh, while seeing women and going ahh"

Myron sat next to Kouen on the bench in the Remano gardens. It was rare for them to meet here. Most of the time, she was taking time away from the other Fanalis and getting a bit of space. This time, Kouen was coming to introduce himself to them properly — later.

"I have something to tell you, after last time." Myron tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Please do." Kouen put a comforting hand on her leg and smiled.

"I'm into men and women. It's not so unusual, but I feel like you should know that explicitly," Myron said.

"I'm glad to know." Kouen kissed her cheek. "Myron, I have something to tell you, as well, before we meet the others."

"What is it?" Myron asked.

"I love you, deeply."

"You... you do?"

"I do. It's why I wanted to meet them for awhile. As soon as I realized I love you, I also realized it was about time I took the time to get to know you in your own home."

"I see. Then what are we waiting for?" Myron asked. She jumped up and held his hand, tugging him along to meet the Fanalis Corps.

**Author's Note:**

> i will likely add a second chapter eventually in which he meets the family


End file.
